


it's friday i'm in love (podfic)

by Macremae



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae





	it's friday i'm in love (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's friday, i'm in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603346) by [Macremae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae). 



https://soundcloud.com/user-277555505/its-friday-im-in-love-podfic


End file.
